A Cat's Presence
by snuffybaby
Summary: Selected YJ Season 2 episodes with Catwoman.
1. Chapter 1 - 201 Happy New Year

Title: A Cat's Presence

Author: snuffybaby

Disclaimer: I don't own the DC Universe, the characters or the show… lots of other people do…

Rating: PG

Pairings: BMCW, mentions of Connor/M'gann, Red Arrow/Cheshire, etc

Spoilers: Young Justice (entire season 2)

Summary: AU Young Justice; similar relationships as in my other YJ FF "A Cat's Influence", but Season 1 ends with the six JL's (Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter) sent to Rimbor by Savage, as in the cartoon. Selected YJ Season 2 episodes with Catwoman.

AN: Japanese from google translate

* * *

201 Happy New Year

Selina shut off G. Gordon Godfrey's editorial. "They better get their ducks in a row. Catherine isn't doing a very good job of stemming his vile."

Having his own misgivings, Alfred couldn't help but agree. "It does seem convenient that Mr. Godfrey was able to gain access to the UN's surveillance."

She hummed her agreement. "I wonder why he's trying to cause mass hysteria. I know he loves to rant his anti-alien spiel, but this? He's making everyone paranoid that their neighbors might be aliens in disguise."

"Perhaps, it would be beneficial to the League if you assist Miss. Cobert. You have a natural ability to make the best of things."

"Pfft, not a Leaguer." She stood and headed to her office. "Let Bruce and his playmates deal with it."

* * *

Bruce stepped into the dining room with a grim look. "I have news."

"Dick already updated us." Selina sat stiffly in her chair. "You have a clue now to what happened five years ago and your missing sixteen hours."

Taking his usual seat at the table, he simply said, "Yes."

"Dick's sending M'gann, Connor and Garfield off-planet to help you look into it, because every Leaguer is on a criminal watch list." She crossed her arms. "You're planning on going off planet, aren't you?"

"If I have to."

She rolled her eyes. "I know very well that you _know_ that you'll being going off planet. No 'if' about it. My question is, why? Why do you have to go? You live on Earth, not some stupid planet in another space sector. Let the aliens deal with this."

"Selina, it's the right thing to do. We did nothing wrong-"

"You didn't, but you'll most likely be punished for it." Selina shoved away from the table and left the room.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Miss Selina is concerned… and rightfully so. There's been too much loss in this family."

"I know Jason's death hit us all hard… and then Aquagirl… and Aqualad," he shook his head, "but _this_ … this was something else." He stood to follow her, walking past Dick and Tim.

"No dinner?" Dick looked around, baffled. Not attending family dinner was punishable by death. Only death, kidnapping and save-the-world missions were allowable excuses for absences.

"Miss Selina has not taken the news of Master Bruce's impending departure well."

The boys each took their seats. Tim glanced at Dick. "I don't think any of us want Bruce to go."

"But he's been accused of something that the Light was responsible for. He – and the other League members – will want to clear their names." Dick rubbed his neck, uncomfortable. "I should have warned Bruce that Selina knew."

"Bruce knew." Tim smirked, "We all know what you know, Selina knows. You don't keep anything from her."

"Like I could if I wanted to."

* * *

Bruce found Selina curled up in their bed. Climbing in behind her, he wrapped his arms around her. "What's going on?"

"I hate your stupid nobility and your stupid moral code," she mumbled.

None of that was new to him. "Selina-"

Growling in frustration, she pulled away from him and turned over on her back. "I was going to share the news at dinner." She handed him a pregnancy test.

He was stunned silent for a moment, staring at the results on the stick. "You're pregnant."

"Three months." She sighed, turning to look at him. "I know you have to go, but I don't like it."

"I don't like it either. I especially don't like it now." He pulled her back against him. "Are you happy about this baby?"

"I was shocked at first." She tucked her head under his chin. "We never really discussed having kids of our own – you know, biological ones, because we have so many children as it is. But when I finally thought it through?" Her hand went to her flat belly. "I'm excited. We created a life."

"This baby will be well loved."

* * *

"Connor," Selina said in surprise when he stopped by to visit. Ever since he ended things with M'gann, he'd kept his distance from her as well.

"Mom." Connor had taken to calling her that when he knew he had to apologize. "I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"Hmm, I know things between you and M'gann ended badly. You needed to take your time." She gestured for him to sit down beside her. "How have you been?"

"Heartbroken, disappointed… jealous…" He slumped down beside her. "I don't want you to hate her."

"Pfft, too late. You might have kept your lips sealed, but I know my little darlings. I saw the implosion of your relationship coming well before either of you two did."

Before he said more, his eyes narrowed as he started looking around the room. "Is there someone else with us?"

"No. We're all alone."

"But I hear another heartbeat; a quick one." He looked at her when he pinpointed the location of the sound. "You're pregnant?"

Selina's hand instinctively went to her belly. "Yeah, there's a bun cooking in there."

A grin spread across his lips. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Just… don't spread the news around. The family doesn't know yet and-"

"Bruce doesn't want anyone to know; safety of you and the kid and all that." He nodded, "I get it… and I agree."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you agree with keeping me safely tucked away in the manor?"

"Well… at least… for now?" He shrugged. "We all know you're capable of protecting yourself. It's just… if you're pregnant… you shouldn't take unnecessary risks."

Sighing, she huffed, "That seems to be the consensus."

"But feline independence," he rolled his eyes, knowing her stubbornness.

Her eyes softened. It took a while for her to accept it, but she knew in her heart that she wouldn't do anything to risk this baby. She and Bruce both had too many enemies to count, so to protect the new life inside her womb, she would hang up her catsuit and her claws – at least until the baby was old enough to defend him or herself. "No, I've decided that the consensus is correct – no prowling and if I plan to go out, I'll bring someone with me."

"Well, you can count on me. Kind of excited to have a new sibling."

"You mean all your brothers weren't enough?" she smirked.

"I've never had a baby sibling. Jason and Tim were already teens when you took them in." He sobered at the thought of the second Robin. "Know that I'll do anything to protect them."

Her eyes teared up at the sentiment. "We all will." She sniffed slightly, before returning to the original subject. "Now, I know you felt betrayed by what M'gann did to mess with your brain – I would too – but are you sure you can't forgive her?"

He wasn't surprised that she somehow knew or figured out what happened between them. Instead, Connor considered the answer to her question. He'd known M'gann on an extremely intimate level – psychically – from the very start of their relationship; practically his entire life. For her to use her telepathy to try to control him, to make him forget… He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well, think about it; figure it out; and then get over it. She's heading toward dangerous territory with her telepathy. I'm worried that she'll go too far before she realizes what she's doing is wrong." She placed her hand on his arm. "If that happens, can you be there for her? To steer her back to what's right?"

"She has La'gaan."

"Pfft. Total rebound guy. Besides, he's got the emotional depth of a brick and the maturity of a two year old. I swear I want to smack him every time he says 'Neptune's Beard'. Why Dick agreed to allow him on the Team, I'll never understand."

"Tell me about it," he muttered under his breath. Seeing that she caught him, he tried to cover, "Probably because Aquaman asked."

"Well, La'gaan isn't ready."

"Hey, I'm just glad he's not on the Zeta team going off world."

"Ah," she purred, "so we're finally at the topic that brings you to visit me after all this time."

He blushed; flustered that she knew him so well. "I just… wanted to see you before I left. Just in case, you know."

"You'll be fine. If Adam can survive on a planet a galaxy away, I'm sure you can too."

"You know that Strange guy?"

"Of course, I occasionally chat with him while he's tuning the zeta beam system. He's a fount of knowledge." She didn't say it, but it was also during his maintenance that she snuck some of her own programming into the League's transport system. She was excellent at distracting people.

Connor knew well enough not to question her further. "It's not being on Rann that concerns me. It's what we'll find there. Especially if there's those other aliens – Kroloteans. That one that Lobo ripped out of Secretary Tseng; who knows what the Kroloteans are doing on Earth or even on Rann."

"You can handle it." She admitted to him, "I'm more concerned about what you'll find out about what happened five years ago."

"Whatever it was, they weren't responsible. Bruce wasn't responsible."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean that he won't be held responsible for it."

"Even if he is. So what? He'll figure it out. We've both seen him do impossible things." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And we both know that he will do the impossible for you… and most definitely for that baby of yours."

Selina sighed, taking comfort that the faith she had in Bruce was shared by someone she trusted. "Be careful on Rann, Connor. Watch out for that little beast. If anyone's too young to be on the team, it's him."

* * *

Alpha, Beta and Gamma dispersed after receiving their assignments. Gamma didn't have far to travel, so they wouldn't be heading out just yet.

Tim stopped at a monitor to review the mission parameters and the scan. It was a soft target, so it shouldn't be difficult, but it was his first mission as team lead.

"Little bird, don't worry so much," Selina's voice chimed in his comm.

"Right," he felt reassured by her words. "Just something to get my feet wet."

"Nightwing wouldn't have asked you to lead if he didn't think you were ready. You can handle it."

"Thanks, Selina." He could handle it. This was what he'd been training for. "Do you think you could stay on comm with me?"

"Little bird, that's what Mal is for."

"Please?"

"I'll be monitoring the action from the cave. Call me if you think you need me. I don't think you will though." She disconnected before he could say more.

Tim took a deep breath. "I can do this."

* * *

"Congratulations on a successful first mission." Selina ruffled Tim's hair. "I said you could handle it."

"Thanks," he blushed. "Just needed that extra vote of confidence."

"So? How did you like being in charge?"

He smirked, "I see why Dick likes bossing people around so much."

"Dude," the man in question shouted from the change room, "I can hear you!"

Tim offered an impish grin before disappearing upstairs to the dining room.

Dick appeared, dressed in civvies. "Selina, are you heading up?"

"Soon. I just have to finish something. Start dinner without me."

"Is there something going on?" he asked. "I know you're worried about Bruce and Connor, but there's something more, isn't there?"

"There's always something, darling, isn't there?" She sighed, walking over to the Batcomputer. She connected into the comm. "Batman?"

"Yes, Selina?" he answered immediately.

"The little friend that was captured tonight, perhaps have Blue with you to help interrogate him? The beetle seems to understand the Krolotean language."

"He's not ready."

Dick smirked as Selina mouthed Batman's words even as he said them.

"Batman," she cajoled, "how will he ever learn if he doesn't have experience? And don't tell me you don't trust the beetle. J'onn will be with you and he should at least be able to gauge the truth of anything either say. You trust J'onn, don't you?"

Batman grunted. "I'll take your suggestion under advisement."

She frowned at the monitor when he disconnected. "Stubborn fool."

"Please, he'll listen." Dick took her hand. "He always listens."

"Not without wasting a few days with J'onn first." She allowed him to lead her away from the computer and toward the manor. "Blue needs a mentor. Someone who will help him understand what the beetle is."

"Do you want Tim to help you hack Kord Industries?"

"Pfft."

"Right. I forgot who I was talking to."


	2. Chapter 2 - 203 Alienated

203 Alienated

M'gann and Connor walked into the Hall of Justice after reporting to Captain Atom and Wonder Woman. Walking in front, M'gann thought You didn't have to come along.

I think I did. He glared at the back of her head. He suspected how she'd gotten the information from the Krolotean general on Rann, but he couldn't prove it.

Batman spoke as soon as they entered. "This is the Krolotean captured by Lagoon Boy, Robin and Blue Beetle. Your uncle and Blue Beetle have been interrogating him for days. In the meantime, the League and the team have hunted the Kroloteans that had been masquerading as humans." He studied the progress of the pair. "But all have escaped capture despite the fact that we destroyed their zeta platforms here and on Rann; and they apparently destroyed their own ship." He glanced at the two. "After your success on Rann, Captain Atom thought you might be of some assistance-"

M'gann interrupted him, "The Kroloteans have an emergency rendezvous point and have standing orders in case of discovery to evacuate there."

"We know," Batman stated, his eyes narrowing behind his mask when he saw Blue Beetle trying to get the Krolotean's attention again. "Blue Beetle already deduced that their base exists inside a volcano on Malina Island."

She looked at him in shock. "If you know… why did you ask me to come?"

"I didn't." Batman activated the intercom. "Blue Beetle, what's going on?"

"Dude just stopped responding, Batman. He kind of looks like his brain was fried." He gestured at the alien's foaming mouth.

Batman and Manhunter were both looking at M'gann by this time.

"What did you do?"

* * *

Alfred set a glass of meal supplement on the console. "Master Bruce, I take it that I should discount your presence from meals for the foreseeable future?"

He looked grimly at his hands. "Now that we know what Savage had us do, we need to clear our names – if not for us, for the rest of the League and to satisfy Oa."

"Yes, as guardians of the galaxy, it makes sense that they would want this cleared up, especially since a Green Lantern has been accused as part of the crimes." He stood by stoically, silently emitting his worry. "Does Miss. Selina know of your decision?"

"She's known for a while."

"Miss Selina knows you very well."

"A little too well." Standing, he grabbed his drink and headed toward the Manor. "Alfred, we should join the family. There's news that we need to discuss."

"More news, sir?"

He continued to walk silently, reaching the parlor where the family had gathered.

"What's going on?" Dick asked, surprised to be summoned back to the manor.

Tim glanced around. "Are we having another family dinner night added?"

Selina sat quietly, petting her black cat, Isis, who was curled in her arms.

"You're heading to Rimbor, aren't you?" Connor asked. He was only an honorary member of the Bat family through Selina, so he was not a mandatory attendee of family dinner. To be summoned to the manor meant that something important was going on.

"Clark, Diana, J'onn, Shayera, John and I will be heading to Rimbor to face the charges against us. Carter and Augustus will be going with us." Bruce sat down beside Selina.

Dick glanced at Selina, "Are you going?"

"No." Bruce answered for her. "Selina is staying here. So is Lois."

"Okay," he responded slowly, "but that doesn't explain the family meeting. We all knew you were going."

Tim nodded his agreement. It wasn't a big leap. The League couldn't do anything but face their accusers and defend their honor. It was the right thing to do.

Dick was surprised how quiet Selina was being. "What's going on?"

Selina rolled her eyes. "Of course Bruce made this more cryptic and terrifying than it really is. He can't be here, so he wants to make sure that you take care of me."

"Of course," Tim said quickly and then just as quickly added, "not that you need us to take care of you."

"Bruce, we're family. Of course we're going to take care of each other." Dick smirked at his mentor's paranoia.

"I know you will. The point of this meeting is to announce the new member of the family."

Connor smirked at the confused expressions on Tim's, Dick's and Alfred's face.

Selina sighed, "That's Bruce's way of telling you that we're having a baby. Now he expects you to babysit me and make sure I don't move even a foot without an escort."

"You're pregnant?" A wide smile spread across Dick's face. "I'm finally going to get a baby sibling? Congrats, old man!" He slapped Bruce's shoulder. He took a knee in front of Selina and hugged her. "Congratulations, Mom. I promise not to become too much of a worrywart."

Alfred managed to contain most of his happiness, but he couldn't keep his lower lip from quivering. "Congratulations, Master Bruce, Miss. Selina."

Tim offered his congratulations as well, before joking, "Uh, so, should we be grabbing a shotgun and forcing you both to the altar before Bruce skips the planet?"

Dick clapped his hands in excitement. "Can we? Can we? It would be this little boy's dream come true to see his parents finally married and no longer living in sin."

"Eight years is a long time," Connor grinned, enjoying where his brothers' ideas were taking them, "longer than I've been alive."

"You're setting a bad example for us impressionable young souls," Tim laughed.

"I've never attended a wedding before," Connor added thoughtfully.

Bruce glanced over to see Selina's cheeks tinted very slightly pink. Pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, he addressed the boys, "Unfortunately, even if we wanted to, there's no time."

"No time?" Dick scoffed. "You're Bruce Wayne. You have judges and councilors a phone call away. Just get the license, grab an officiant and get it done. It'd be the perfect cover."

Selina's eyebrow arched. "Yes, such a dream come true to get married so that we'll have the perfect cover."

"The covers just a bonus," Tim grinned, "we all know you and Bruce are perfect for each other. The Team has been waiting for your wedding for years."

"Especially after we all spotted that rock you started hanging from your necklace."

Selina smirked at her oldest son and then at Bruce. "I told you people would figure it out." She drew her necklace from under her shirt, revealing a vintage four-carat solitaire diamond ring.

Bruce studied her. "We only have a few days at most to arrange everything. Is this what you want?"

She considered it for a moment and then nodded. "As old fashioned as it sounds, I'd prefer our baby not to be born a bastard." She shifted closer to him, wrapping her hands around his arm. "And it seems oddly right. We're not the type to do anything in a conventional way."

He gently unclasped the necklace from around her neck and withdrew the ring. Sliding it on her ring finger, he kissed her hand, "Then let's get married."

"We're keeping this wedding small though," she insisted.

Dick, Tim and Connor exchanged glances and nodded. "Of course, only the Family."

* * *

Selina's eyes flowed over the crowd. "This is what you consider 'only the Family'?"

The Team and half the Justice League and their spouses were gathered in the Wayne Manor ballroom.

Dick shrugged. "We couldn't hide it from the Team. We've all been waiting for this day."

"I couldn't hide it from Clark," Connor admitted with a shrug. "He's family too."

"And of course Clark told the rest of the League," Selina rolled her eyes. She sighed, "Let's just get this show on the road."

Connor gave her a quick hug and then went to join the rest of the Team in the seats.

Dick held his arm out for her. "Shall we?"

* * *

Bouquet in hand, she took his arm. "Yes. I think I've kept Bruce waiting long enough."

From the moment Dick walked Selina down the aisle, Bruce couldn't take his eyes off his bride. She was exquisite in her simple white gown, her eyes twinkling with mischief and a secret as she had approached. For once in his life, he hadn't noticed anything around him except his bride and the words floating around them spoken by the Justice of the Peace.

Moments later, 'I do's exchanged and he shared a soft kiss with his new wife. "I love you."

She hummed in delight. "I love you too, Bruce."

And that was the end of their solitude for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The sun was rising as Bruce turned over on to his back, Selina in his arms. The festivities hadn't ended until late into the evening. They (Selina) had giggled all the way up to their room where they had their own private celebrations

She sunk into the bed, curling around him. "Hmm, meow."

He eyed her, gauging her. "Really?"

She smiled at him slyly, lifting her hand to trace her fingers over the scars on his chest. "You couldn't tell?"

He ran his own fingers down the smooth skin of her back. "You're happy?"

"More than you know. More than I thought I could ever be." She sighed, her hand coming to rest over his heart. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Believe me, I wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

"Do you trust Icon? Does he really know enough about intergalactic law?"

"More than anyone else. Oa doesn't want to get involved, so the Green Lanterns are already out of the question."

"Do you have your bribery prepared?" She felt him tense. "Bruce, you can't expect me to believe that Savage didn't do something to guarantee your absence from Earth. They don't gain much by drawing the Kroloteans here."

"No. There's definitely more going on. Dick will have to pursue the investigation." He gave her a little squeeze. "You'll help him?"

"Probably. There's not much else I'll be able to do since I'm supposed to be out of the country on our whirlwind honeymoon." She sighed, dreading the time when he would have to leave. "Don't be surprised to find everything completely re-organized when you get back."

He knew that it was unlikely that she would stay at the manor or the cave for the duration. She was a master of disguise and would likely take every opportunity to wander. "Just promise me you'll stay safe."

"Promise. No prowling, no zeta-beaming, no boom-tubing, no unnecessary risks until this bun is out of the oven." She trailed her fingers over her flat belly.

His hand covered hers. "I really wish… I wish I could be with you for this; to experience this pregnancy with you. I'm going to miss so much."

"Just bribe the Rimbor court and come home then."

He had considered it, but – as much as he wanted to – he couldn't let personal reasons lead him to take shortcuts. Besides, Clark and J'onn would never agree. "You know we can't. We'll never clear the Justice League name if we don't do it the right way."

"Fine."

"Selina-"

"I get it. I don't like it, but I get it."

Bruce let the silence settle for a moment as they both considered the possibilities. Neither wanted to consider the worst case, so both silently agreed to pretend it didn't exist. "You'll handle the M'gann situation?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm probably not the best person for that right now."

He didn't know the details, but he was sure something had happened between M'gann and Connor. "Selina, she would benefit from your guidance."

"Pfft. Not while I'm angry and disappointed… and betrayed. I'll do more harm than good."

He shifted so that he was facing her on their sides. "Maybe she needs to see all that so that she'll understand. As much as they've grown up and gained experience over the last five years, they're still learning. They still need us to guide them – maybe not as parents or teachers, but as friends."

She shook her head. "I can't. I can't be her friend right now. Connor wouldn't say it, but I know that she must have messed with his mind, with his memories. There's no other reason why he would break up with her."

"Alright." He wasn't going to push the issue. He knew how close she was to Connor. Hell, he was closer to Connor than any of the rest of the Team. "I'll ask Dinah to work with her then."

"Good. I already decided who my next project will be." She leaned forwarded and kissed him gently. "I'll be working with the newest member of the Team."

"Blue Beetle?"

"He's an interesting conundrum. Kord Industries supposedly created the scarab, but I don't see anyone from that company coming after Jaime for the tech. Besides that, Ted's armor was nowhere near as advanced as what Jaime wears. There's a secret there and I intend to figure it out." She didn't bother to mention that she was also Kaldur's contact for his deep cover mission. Aqualad's "defection" was a secret only she and the original Team members knew.

"I take it you've already been sifting through Kord Industry files?"

She purred, "You know me so well."

* * *

Standing on the beach outside Mount Justice, the League and the Team were gathered to say goodbye to those members heading to Rimbor for trial.

Connor knew it was a pointless question, but he asked Clark anyway. "How long will you be gone?"

"However long it takes to clear our names, Kon-el. But we will be back, little brother." He hugged him tightly. "Take care. And if you could, pop in on Lois once in a while? She has a penchant for getting into trouble."

"Take care, yourself. And of course, Nightwing and I are already putting together a schedule for the Team to make sure we keep tabs on Selina and Lois."

Superman smiled. "It does sound like it will be a full time job."

"Or ten." He sobered, "Just… do what you can to get back as soon as possible." His eyes glanced briefly at the Bat family. "The world might survive without you, but I'm not sure the Family would."

"Everything I can, Kon-el. Everything I can."

A few meters away, Batman was saying his farewells.

Nightwing said it first, "Be careful alright?"

He grunted, "Was about to say the same to you three. I fear we leave the more dangerous task here on Earth."

"We'll manage," Robin grinned, thinking of the nightmare Catwoman on hormones would be.

Batgirl glanced at the boys. "Selina isn't sending you off?"

Batman didn't bother to respond. Instead he turned to join the rest of the League members. "Time to go."

Nightwing answered her question. "They said their goodbyes at the cave. You saw the headlines in the news? They decided it would be easier to keep their cover if she limited her prowling."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Mount Justice isn't exactly accessible to the public."

"They said their goodbyes at the cave." It was all Nightwing would say. He watched Barbara as the idea dawned on her that the newlyweds were too heartbroken to say their goodbyes on the beach. He decided not to correct her. In reality, they'd decided to keep Selina's pregnancy a secret for as long as possible. Only the immediate family knew… and of course Superman. So it would have been hard to explain why Selina wasn't taking a zeta tube.

They watched as John Stewart used his Green Lantern ring to create a space shuttle. It blasted off, leaving the Team behind.


	3. Chapter 3 - 204 Salvage

204 Salvage

"Alfred, it seems we'll be having guests. Could you please prepare some tea?"

"Of course, Miss Selina." He paused as he watched her studying her tablet. "May I ask who our visitors are?" The public at large was still under the impression that the Waynes were absent from Gotham on their honeymoon. Only the League and the Team were aware that it was a feint; and any of those team members would not warrant the preparation of tea.

"We're about to receive a visit from the League of Shadows." She spotted the signs of their intrusion on the security monitors.

"Should I alert the Team?" he asked, completely unfazed.

"Unnecessary. This visit is long overdue."

"Very good." He headed off to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Selina sensed their presence in the room with her. "Jade, you're losing your touch. I spotted you before you even crossed the gate."

Cheshire stepped out of the shadows and purred, "Selina, only you could have spotted me."

"Hand her over." Selina held her hands out for the baby. "How is my little kitten?"

"Growing." Roy came forward, taking a seat beside her. "Finding joy in all the violence that her mother inflicts on her enemies."

Selina cradled the baby, tickling her chin. "Little kitten, are you going to be an assassin too? Just like mommy?"

Roy groaned at his wife's smirk. "Please don't encourage her."

"Little arrow, you know full well that people will do what people will do. There's no point forbidding her."

"Wasn't planning on stopping her… just not encouraging her."

"So, how have you two been?" Selina smiled her thanks at Alfred when he returned with tea.

"Not bad." Roy greeted, "Hey, Alfred."

"Mr. Harper," the butler greeted, "Mrs. Nguyen. Does Miss Lian require a warm bottle?"

"No, thanks, Al. Red fed her before we headed out today." Jade took the seat beside her husband. "Having a baby is a full time job. There's really no way to take on contracts with a baby strapped to my back."

"I doubt many assassins have babies." Selina passed the baby to Alfred, so she could pour. Handing out the little tea cups, she finally got to the business at hand. "I take it since you're here that you've managed to find a lead on Speedy's location."

"That and to congratulate you on the wedding." Roy grinned, "I knew you'd manage to shackle Bruce eventually."

Cradling the baby, Alfred couldn't help the smile taking over his face. He'd taken an unconventional route, but Master Bruce was finally creating a family; something Alfred had always hoped for for his young charge. With little Lian Nguyen-Harper in his arms, Alfred's new hope was that she would be great friends with the newest member of the Wayne family.

"Hmm, just how Jade managed to 'shackle' you?"

Cheshire cackled, "She's got you there, Red."

Roy, flustered, decided to change the topic before he made a bigger fool of himself. "Right, so Speedy. Chesh found a lead. We're heading to Tibet."

"I see. Ra's secret compound. I wonder why no one thought of it before."

Cheshire's eyebrow rose. "You know of it?"

"Ra's is an antique. He's been using the same tricks to hide his 'secret' bases for decades." She sighed, if only they had known of Ra's involvement with Cadmus. Reaching for her tablet, she tapped a few keys and brought up the schematics for Ra's Tibetan compound. "I have an entire database about Ra's. Do you need to 'borrow' some of his funds to get to Tibet?"

Conflicted, Cheshire's hands hesitated from taking the tablet held out to her. Ra's al Ghul was the head of the League of Shadows. He was her master. She owed her loyalty to him. "He would not be pleased."

"When is Ra's ever pleased?" Seeing Jade's reluctance, Selina shrugged, "Alright. I'll keep Lian for you. As much as Paula would love to watch her for you, I doubt she'd approve of your plan to break into Ra's compound to find Speedy."

Roy held a silent conversation with her. He'd grab the specs and the money from her before they left. "Thanks, Selina."

"I'll loop Ollie in once you've left. I doubt you want him tagging along for your little adventure."

Cheshire scoffed at the mention of the green archer. As much as she loved Roy, she was not a fan of his old mentor. She much preferred his female mentor. Catwoman may not be the most skilled fighter, but she had other much more impressive skills to fall back on. It's why most of the Light and the League didn't know what to make of her. Jade was in the fortunate situation of being married to one of Selina's 'little darlings' and was offered a unique view into the thief's life. Even so, she was still not quite sure what Selina's motives were. "Please keep that oaf away from our mission."

"Of course, Jade. You know I don't speak to the League unless I must."

They visited for a while longer, before the Harpers had to go.

"Got a supplier to meet," Roy explained.

"Take care, little arrow." She kissed his cheek. "Oh, and please stop by and see the little bird sometime. He does miss you."

"I'm sure Dick's got more things on his mind than missing me."

"Hmm," she said noncommittally. "Jade, be a dear, the next time you see your father, could you remind him that he still owes me?"

"Anything specific?"

"He'll know what I mean."

* * *

Selina had just put Lian down to sleep, when she was tagged for a communication. "Connor, you're not checking up on me, are you?"

"No," he said a little too quickly. "Uh, I was wondering if I could bring Blue by. I think he might need someone to talk to."

"Bring him to the cave. I'll meet you there." Grabbing the baby monitor, she silently exited the nursery.

"Miss Selina, may I remind you that you have a check-up with Dr. Thompkins tomorrow morning." Alfred took the baby monitor from her as she passed him.

"Yes, Alfred. I'll make sure my little darlings are out of here at a reasonable hour." She continued on her way down to the cave, confident that Alfred would watch over Lian while the boys were here. She arrived just as Connor dragged Jaime through the zeta tube. " _¿Mijo, cómo estás?_ "

"Good." He shrugged. "You know, fine. Peachy." He stuttered for a bit. He'd never had a one-on-one with Catwoman before. He couldn't help but feel intimidated.

Connor shoved his shoulder, warning him to be serious.

Selina waited patiently for him to speak. While she did, she took the time to study him in person. She hadn't had the opportunity yet. Standing in front of her was a young boy, who had somehow gotten saddled with a piece of alien technology that no one really understood or knew anything about. She could tell he was nervous too – not just because of her presence, but because he didn't know whether he could trust the scarab. Studying the old images of Dan Garrett and his armor, she could tell right away that the scarab's armor had somehow advanced since it's last use. It made her curious to know more.

"He's talking to himself," Connor finally broke the silence. "It's freaking people out."

"Hey, I'm not talking to myself!" Jaime gave her a frantic look. "I'm not crazy."

"Pfft, of course you're not." She gesture for him to relax and take a seat. Sitting down beside him, she patted his arm. "Clearly, you're speaking to the scarab when you're not speaking to anyone else. Perhaps you should train yourself to think your responses, so that you don't appear so odd to outsiders."

"I can do that?" Jaime looked at her in surprise as he listened to the scarab respond in the affirmative. "I can." His surprise turned into a look of awe as he became sidetracked with a silent conversation with the scarab.

Selina again waited patiently, this time waiting for his attention. "I'm sure no one's really talked to you about the scarab since you became its new partner."

Jaime's back straightened at the term. "Partner?"

"Would you prefer the term 'host'?" she frowned, shaking her head. "Partner makes much more sense. You share ideas and options; you work together. Admittedly, one of you have the advantage over the other, but you're still partners."

"Partners," he repeated, his mind wrapping around the idea.

She lifted a file that she had prepared and passed it to him. "This is what I was able to find from Kord Industries. The gist is that the original Blue Beetle, Dan Garrett, found the scarab during an archaeological dig. He assumed it was a mystic artifact; so when he passed away, he willed it to his protégé, Ted Kord. Ted recognized it as alien technology, so he sealed it away."

"But Kord was the second Blue Beetle."

"Not all superheroes have super powers," she reminded.

Jaime gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure?" He knew Batman didn't have any of the standard super powers – super strength, super speed, flight, etc. – but that didn't necessarily mean that he didn't have a super power.

"Most people don't consider intelligence and stubbornness to be super powers," she smirked.

"If you say so." He remained unconvinced, but he'd let it go. "So, the scarab is alien technology."

"That landed on earth centuries ago." She tapped her perfectly manicured nail on the file. "There was an ancient ritual performed on it. I'll be sending it to a few members of the League that I trust to review. Prep it in case we need to perform it again. For safety reasons, I've left the details out of that file."

"Scarab agrees that that is a 'prudent strategy'."

"I'm glad he approves. Now, go spend some time with the scarab. Get to know each other; figure out whether you can work together and trust each other. Develop a true partnership, like the rest of my little darlings have."

Jaime nodded, accepting the sound advice. "Can I call you? You know, if I need advice."

"Of course, _mijo_."

" _Gracias."_ The teen gave her a quick hug before disappearing in the zeta tube.

Connor shook his head, pushing away from the desk he'd been leaning against. "He couldn't wait?"

"He's a kid. What'd you expect?" Selina looped her arm around his. "So, how have you been?"

He thought for a moment. Ever since M'gann began seeing La'gann, it had become more and more uncomfortable for him to remain at the cave. But there wasn't anywhere else for him to go. "Can I stay here with you?"

She studied him, gauging the motives behind his request. She knew that it was more than just an excuse to watch over her. "Are you sure?"

He hesitated before nodding. "Yeah. Mal can reach me here if the team needs me."

"I'll ask Alfred to prepare a room for you."

* * *

M'gann and La'gaan looked up when they saw Connor walk passed with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. She couldn't help but ask, "Connor, are you going somewhere?"

He stopped and pivoted on his heel to face them. "Uh, yeah. I'm going to stay at Catwoman's."

"Oh," she said, slightly downcast.

"Yeah, Mal knows how to contact me if anything comes up. Nightwing knows too." He gave an awkward wave, "Later."

"Bye," she said helplessly. She watched as he left.

La'gaan touched her arm, trying to get her attention. "You okay, Angelfish?"

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine."

* * *

"Another guest, Miss. Selina?" Alfred puttered around the latest guest room, dusting invisible dust and straightening already straight corners on the bedspread.

"Connor needs a reprieve from all the angst building up in the cave." She thought for a moment, "Oh, I forgot to ask him if Wolf and Sphere were joining him."

"I'll make room in the cave then, Madam." There was no room in the house where Sphere would fit comfortably. He made a final study of the room to ensure everything was in order, before taking his leave.

"You're a treasure, Alfred."

"Thank you, Madam."

* * *

"How's my little sibling doing in there?" Dick stopped at the manor for breakfast.

"He or she is doing fine." Selina said dryly, passing the butter to Connor.

"What are you doing here?" Dick grabbed a plate, helping himself to breakfast.

"Needed a change of scenery," Connor explained. "Staying here for a while."

Dick whispered, "Babysitting?"

He smirked, "Like she'd let me stay here if that was the reason."

"You know I can hear you." Selina meticulously stirred her yogurt as if she didn't have any interest in what they were saying.

"Sorry." Dick shrugged, "I figured that was more tactful than asking about how he was handling the whole M'gann-La'gaan thing."

Connor growled, but he was used to his family's ribbing/concern. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are."

"Look, I just needed a break from being around them." He rolled his eyes in disgust, thinking of how gooey-eyed La'gaan always was and the way he gushed about his _angelfish_. "I don't need to see my ex being all lovey-dovey with the fish-stick."

"La'gaan's a bit… much," Dick agreed, "but he's not a bad kid."

Selina scoffed, "Pfft. He's even more immature than Wally; insecure too. I don't know what Arthur was thinking when he recommended La'gaan for the Team."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Dick didn't disagree with her assessment, but he was willing to give La'gaan a chance. After all, they were all untrained when they first created the Team. It wasn't right to expect new members to be as experienced as they were now. He glanced at his brother. "You never did tell me why you ended things with M'gann."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched up in surprise, as green eyes turned to her younger son.

Connor smirked, "And I thought you were the great detective."

Dick returned the smirk. "I didn't say I didn't know." He sobered and said grimly, "I'm sorry she did that to you."

"Me too." Connor sighed, "She's lost right now. I can't… She won't listen to anything I say. Maybe now… after Bruce's reaction to what she did to that Krolotean, she'll understand."

"J'onn will get through to her," Selina remarked, "if he ever makes it back to Earth. If not, Dinah will."

Dick and Connor exchanged glances. They both knew who could get through to M'gann.

"Mom-"

"No," she said sharply.

Dick tried, "Mom-"

"No."

"Please?" Connor batted his blue eyes at her.

"No."

"Pretty please?" Dick plead.

Alfred arrived carrying a fussy baby. "Madam, Miss. Lian requires your attention."

Watching Selina take the baby girl, Connor mumbled, "Saved by the baby."

"Where'd the baby come from?" Dick looked on in surprise. "You didn't borrow one to practice, did you?"

Lian quieted almost as soon as she was in Selina's arms. She brushed the baby's soft cheek. "This is Lian Nguyen-Harper."

"Roy has a kid? When did Roy have a kid?"

She ignored his questions. "I'm babysitting while he and Jade are out of the country."

"Another lead on the original Roy?" Connor asked.

"Solid one. One of Ra's' more secret bases. They're in Tibet." She juggled the baby in her arms. "And as much as little Lian enjoys watching a good fight, I thought it was safer to keep her. I'm sure Paula is jealous that I get to spend so much time with her granddaughter."

"Can I hold the baby?" Dick went over and held his hands out.

"Gently." Selina released her hold.

Cradling her against his chest, he introduced himself. "Hello, Lian. I'm your Uncle Dick. It's nice to meet you."

She cooed up at him, taking in the new person.

"Your daddy has a lot of explaining to do. He never told us that he married Cheshire or that he had a daughter. When he gets back from Tibet, we're going to give him a hard time." He danced around the room with her. "And possibly take him out for a night on the town to make up for the bachelor party we didn't get the chance to throw him."

"I'm sure his wife would appreciate that," Selina remarked dryly.

Connor reached for the baby next. "She's so small."

"Most babies start that way."

"Do you… do you think I could have one of my own… you know, someday?" Connor glanced up at Selina.

She smiled softly, "I didn't realize you wanted kids." She patted his shoulder, "Being a hybrid-clone, I honestly don't know. I'm not even sure Clark knows whether or not he can have kids. _But_ , as you know, biology isn't exactly required in order to have kids or a family." She gave both her sons a look. "Right?"

"Right."


	4. Chapter 4 - 205 Beneath

205 Beneath

Humming as she reviewed the data that Alpha squad brought back from Bialya, Selina added a few notes to her file on Blue Beetle. "Zatanna, little dove, how are you?"

"Selina? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" The magician's surprise sounded over the comm lines. She – like the majority of the Team – was told that Catwoman was on holiday with her new husband, Bruce Wayne.

"Well, you know me, I excel at multitasking. I'm sending you some encrypted files. If you could look over it with Dr. Fate, I'd appreciate it. It would ease my mind – and Blue's – if you have this prepared."

"Of course." Zatanna smiled, "So, how is married life treating you?"

"Well enough." Selina spun a tale filled with innuendo and a little bit of sightseeing.

"So where are you now?"

She laughed softly, "Like I'd tell you. How is the League treating you?"

"Same old. Not much different from being on the Team, except, you know, a little less respect. Some of the members are still in the habit of treating Rocket and I as junior members."

"Well, technically, you are junior members, but I understand."

"And I understand that I have to earn their respect like I did with the Team." She shrugged, "It's not a bad deal."

"Stay safe, Zatanna."

"Have fun on your honeymoon."


	5. Chapter 5 - 206 Bloodlines

206 Bloodlines

"Meta-gene." Selina studied the data recovered from Galina Island in the Batcave. "Human potential. _Super_ powers." She shook her head in displeasure, before activating the comm. "Blue, _mijo_ , if you're not busy, could you please stop by for a moment?"

It wasn't long before the zeta tube announced the arrival of Jaime. " _¿Hola, cómo estás?_ "

"Good, good. Have a seat. I want to talk to you and Scarab." She spent the next hour or so drilling Scarab for any information it knew about meta-genes and why the Kroloteans were studying it. By the time she learned all she could, she scoffed, "Scientific curiosity."

Jaime's eyebrows rose in confusion.

She simply shook her head. "Nothing to worry about, _mijo_." She patted his cheek, before pressing a motherly kiss on his forehead. "Now run along and go play with your new friend."

"New friend?"

"Impulse… Bart Allen. From the future," she gave a stilted explanation. "Go to the cave and say 'hello'."

"What?"

Selina Kyle seems to have an impressive information network. Best to do as she advises.

Shrugging, he agreed, "Alright. I'll see you later."

* * *

"I was wondering if you were going to show up." Selina set a plate of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies in front of Bart. "Why are you here? In this time?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "How much do you know?"

She smirked, "How much do you think?"

Attempting to stare her down, he cracked quickly. "You're just as sneaky now as you are in the future."

"Part of my charm, I'm sure." She placed her hands on her hips, patiently waiting. "Well?"

"Something turns Blue into the big bad. I want to make sure that doesn't happen."

She tapped her index finger against her hip as she considered this information. "Have you told anyone?"

"No. They think I'm a tourist."

Huffing, she rolled her eyes in disappointment. "Of course they would believe that. _Idiots_."

He shrugged. "I'm family. Why wouldn't they believe me?"

"Trusting fools." Selina took a seat across from him. "Well, it's definitely not Scarab or Jaime. So it's likely whoever created the Scarab. Keep an eye out for that."

"Will do." Bart tilted his head as he studied her. "You're not going to ask me anything about the future?"

"Pfft. Why? You've already changed it by being here."


	6. Chapter 6 - 207 Depths

207 Depths

Kaldur looked grimly as the Earth-Mars communication satellite launched through the sky. "Move out. The mission is a failure. We are done here." He led the Manta-troops back into the water to sail away.

Superboy and M'gann landed by Nightwing, who was performing CPR on Artemis.

Connor looked on in disbelief. "I don't hear her heartbeat."

Nightwing collapsed back in defeat. "She's dead."

* * *

Nightwing stood in the shadows of the warehouse. "Wally?"

"No," Kaldur announced himself.

Wally and Artemis arrived soon after.

"I take it our ruse was successful?"

"Almost too successful," Nightwing sighed. "The Team and the League are in mourning. They may never forgive us."

"And still, only we four know the secret?" Kaldur confirmed.

"Well, Selina," Nightwing reminded. It was too difficult for any of them to keep secrets from her. She knew them too well and caught on before they even put their plan into motion. "She had Connor on a recon mission to monitor the com-sat since the press conference. He found a bomb on it a couple days ago. Altitude sensor would have triggered the rocket even if we hadn't stopped your attack."

"That explains my father's anger at the mission failure. His backup plan was foiled as well."

"How is your mission?" Wally studied his friend.

"Successful," Kaldur acknowledged, "even though the mission failed, I've proven my loyalty to my biological father-"

"By killing one friend and capturing another?" Wally said glibly.

Kaldur nodded. "He's moving me up the ladder; bringing me closer to the Light and their unknown partner."

"La'gaan wasn't supposed to be captured," Nightwing sighed.

"It was the only way to save his life _and_ maintain my cover."

"I'm not blaming you. I know you've been forced to make impossible decisions. Like choosing between saving the Kroloteans on Malina Island-"

"Or saving my friends." Kaldur promised, "And I will find a way to help La'gaan. You have my word."

"So what now?" Wally watched as Nightwing clasped a necklace around Artemis's neck. "Uh, dude? Why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?"

"Glamor charm, courtesy of Zatanna. Physio-morphic spell, I think. She said it backwards."

"Wow, you look… exactly the same."

"To the four of us. And _only_ us. But to anyone else, you're an entirely different person."

"The more impressive trick is how you got something so specific from Zatanna without revealing who or what it was for."

Nightwing smiled. "We have a history."

"Dawg." Wally ribbed.

Kaldur and Nightwing stepped back to allow Wally and Artemis to have their goodbyes.

"I will send whatever information I can to Selina," Kaldur promised. "With Tigress, it will be less suspicious if she is caught in communication with Catwoman."

"Be careful." Nightwing glanced at Artemis, "both of you."


	7. Chapter 7 - 209 Darkest

209 Darkest

As soon as Blue and Bart stepped foot in Mount Justice, Selina received an alert. "Nightwing, vacate the cave now. There's a homing beacon broadcasting from the cave."

He stared at the alien tech in Bart's hands. "Go, now!"

"We can help," Blue argued.

"You are helping, by getting everyone out of here. That's an order, go!"

Even with a few minutes head start, it wasn't enough to get everyone out of the cave. Kaldur captured Blue Beetle and Impulse; and Mount Justice was destroyed.

Mal witnessed the explosion and made it back in time to help salvage what they could from the floating debris.

Wally arrived at the Hall of Justice for an update. "What happened?"

Nightwing could only say, "It was necessary."

"It better have been. Spill."

"Aqualad needed to find a way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy. He'd already injected a microscopic tag in La'gaan's bloodstream. And he used the raid on the cave to pass essential intel. A flash drive with, among other things, tracking software that can locate the tag."

"Like that's all he did."

"Wally, he had to make it look good. He put inhibitor collars on us, but he knew I'd get us out of them."

"He took two more hostages. Members of your team!"

"And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy."

"Dick, he blew up the cave! You guys almost died!"

"No. It's all on the flash drive. He knew I'd have to pursue to make it look legit and that's exactly what happened. He gave us time to get out."

"Do you even hear yourself? What if even one of you had been left behind, huh? Why take that risk? Why go to such extremes?"

"The drive explains that too. He needed to cement his position with the Light and the Light's partner."

"Wasn't that why he 'murdered' Artemis?"

"I guess it didn't convince everyone."

"You guess?!"

"Recognize: Catwoman."

"Kid, your screaming could be heard from the Batcave." Selina stepped out of the zeta tube.

"Selina, you're not supposed to Zeta." Dick went to her side like a nervous mother.

She brushed his hands away. "I'm fine." She stopped in front of Wally and stared him down. "Do you really think that _Kaldur_ , your _friend_ , would turn on you? Turn on us?"

He shook his head, helplessly. "In the space of a few months, he lost the love of his life and he found out Black Manta was his father… I don't know. He's supposed to be playing them, but are we absolutely sure he isn't playing us?"

She slapped him upside the head. "I know you're worried for Artemis, so I'll give you a pass on this one."

"Worried? I'm terrified."

"Well, this should settle some of that fear – I told him to blow up the Cave. Mount Justice is just a place. Our mission is worth more than that." She stepped away from them and looked up, to catch a glimpse of Batman's monument on the main floor. "The Light has a mysterious partner, possibly more than one. We need to find out what they're goal is… beyond forcing the powerhouses of the League off-world." She turned back to Wally. "We all have someone important at risk; whose life is on the line. Don't think you're the only one who's worried or terrified or anxious that something might go wrong. It's in the nature of being a white hat… one of the reasons that I refuse to be a Cape. Loving one is difficult enough."

* * *

Alfred stood in waiting for Selina to return through the zeta tube. As soon as she appeared, he began scans to ensure that she and the baby were okay.

"We're fine, Alfred. I confirmed with Adam that there wasn't any danger for a couple trips before I did it."

"Be that as it may, I believe caution isn't unwarranted." He continued his quick battery of tests, following behind her as she paced. "Was your trip successful?"

"Somewhat. I soothed Wally's feathers for now, but I doubt he'll be okay… not until this whole nightmare is over." She sighed and took a seat at Bruce's chair. Staring up at all the monitors, she leaned her head back and asked, "How are we supposed to believe that this can end well? The Light is steps ahead of us. They've been planning whatever it is they've been planning for years and we're only just catching up on what they put into motion five years ago." She growled in frustration. "If Bruce, Clark and J'onn weren't so moral and law abiding, we could have paid off the courts and they'd be home. Then Bruce and his stupid conniving thinking would be able to figure this out."

Alfred didn't disagree with her. In Master Bruce's situation, he would have bribed the judges in order to get home to be with his pregnant wife. But Alfred understood why he wouldn't do it. Master Bruce was trusting the Family to take care of the situation here on Earth. "Miss. Selina, need I remind you that in many instances, you outsmarted Master Bruce. He might be brilliant, but so are you."

She couldn't stop the smirk from taking over. "Pfft, no wonder Bruce keeps you around. You're the brains behind all of us." She appreciated Alfred's ability to handle all of them, herself included. Rolling her shoulders and stretching her back, she flexed her fingers and went to work on the data that had accumulated on the computer. "Alfred, do you think we'll figure this out?"

"Eventually, madam."

Her eyes wandered over the information in front of her. "But will we figure it out in time?"


	8. Chapter 8 - 210 Before the Dawn

210 Before the Dawn

Selina studied the reports coming in from the Team and from the League regarding the Team's successful mission of saving the captives from the Reach. She leaned back when she read between the lines and realized what M'gann had done to Kaldur. She signaled Nightwing. "Little bird, if you're not busy, could you please escort Miss M to the monitor?"

"Uh, sure, Catwoman." There was a pause. "Is there something I should know?"

"I need to have a long overdue chat with the Martian," she said grimly. She waited patiently until Nightwing and M'gann came on screen. "Give us some privacy, Nightwing."

He glanced between the two, before he nodded and left the room. He figured M'gann should be safe enough since they were separated by a few states and Catwoman wasn't supposed to zeta anywhere.

Selina studied the Martian for a long moment before she finally asked, "What did you do to Kaldur?"

M'gann's eyes widened. She fought for words – a defense, an excuse, an explanation – before her shoulders dropped in shame and she admitted, "I broke his mind."

"Can you fix him?"

"I… I don't know."

"Figure it out, M'gann," Selina said ruthlessly. "You've been crossing lines that shouldn't be crossed; abusing your powers; cutting corners. You made a mess and now you're going to clean it up."

"Yes, ma'am," she said meekly.

"And don't be stupid, M'gann. You made some mistakes. It happens. Now learn from them and don't do it again."

M'gann rubbed her arm, feeling Selina's disappointment. "I've lost your trust, haven't I?"

Selina knew that M'gann was referring to more than just hers. Her tone softened. "That doesn't mean it can't be re-earned."


	9. Chapter 9 - 212 True Colors

212 True Colors

"Dick, do you really think it's a good idea to allow Arsenal on the Team?" Selina looked across the breakfast table at her son.

"He deserves a chance." He glanced over at Connor, hoping for some support.

"Kid's a loose cannon." Connor was alright with the idea of the original Roy joining the team, but not without some closer supervision. "You'll have to keep an eye on him."

"So probably not a good idea to send him on his first mission with Tim as lead."

* * *

Robin, Blue Beetle and Impulse completed their mission with relative ease. They were almost away from the farm when Black Beetle arrived to stop them.

They found an unexpected ally in Green Beetle and were able to get away with no harm. They retrieved a sample of the Reach additive and then took cover at Mr. Kent's farm.

"Connor, how are things?" Jonathan Kent asked his younger son.

"Well enough. Dick's got his hands full with this new Reach invasion and the Light." He rubbed the back of his neck. He felt a little frustrated that there wasn't more he could do on that front.

"And Selina?"

"Surprisingly okay, given that she's trapped at the Manor. I'd expected her to be restless and looking to get out already." He took a seat at the kitchen table while Jonathan puttered around, grabbing mugs and pouring coffee. "With Bruce away, I think she's taken over the Cave and is spending all her time monitoring Team and League activity."

"Any luck?" He set a mug on the table in front of him.

Connor shrugged. "She's keeping things pretty close to the chest." His eyes dropped to the mug. "I can tell there's something going on with M'gann and Kaldur though."

Jonathan knew all about Connor's heartbreak with the Martian. He ask softly, "Something happened?"

"After Artemis… M'gann must have gotten her revenge on Kaldur. Since our rescue mission in the Pacific Ocean, she's been… different. Selina spoke with her not long after we returned."

"No clue what their conversation was about?"

Connor could only shake his head.

"Well, Selina's a sharp lady, forthright. I'm sure whatever happened, she managed to talk some sense into M'gann."

"Yeah, she's got a way about that."

Jonathan watched his son lose himself to his thoughts. "Connor, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. Staying at the Manor is good, relaxing. There's no pressure… or awkwardness there."

"And things between you and M'gann?"

He had to think before answering. "They're not great, but that can't really be helped." His hands spun the mug around on the table. "I miss her. I've been in love with her for my entire life."

"But she betrayed you." Jonathan touched his shoulder. "Can you find it within you to forgive her?"

"I've been asking myself that for months." He released a sigh. "It took a while before I realized that I already had."

"And the awkwardness?"

"I don't know how to act around her now that's dating La'gaan."

"Hmm," he hummed in understanding. "Well, things will work themselves out."

"Eventually."

* * *

"Recognize: Lois Lane, A-0-6."

Selina's eyebrow rose. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the inside scoop." Lois approached her and the Batcomputer. "Iris has been scooping me on all the major Reach headlines. I don't begrudge her that – Barry and all her speedster relations. What I do take offense to is Cat Grant beating me to a story. Clark might be off planet, but he's not the only source I have."

"So I'm a source now?"

"Please, like I don't know who the brains of the League are."

Selina scoffed. "I'm not League."

"Didn't say you were."

Alfred came down the stairs. "Madam, Mrs. Kent, would you like to remove upstairs for high tea?"

"Yes, Alfred," Selina rolled her eyes, slowly rising to her feet.

Lois crossed her arms, as soon as she spotted Selina's baby bump. "So that's why you've be obediently hiding out here. How far along are you?"

"Six months." Her hands caressed her belly. "I'm beginning to wonder if I'll get back some semblance of my pre-pregnancy body."

"Please, look at you. All you are is bump… and maybe a little extra boob. Otherwise, there's nothing about you that screams pregnant." Lois follow her up the stairs and into the Manor.

"I don't know. I went from knowing everything about my body, to having this awkward bump. I can't even do a handstand now or even a simple backflip – not that I would try – but it's maddening." She could see Alfred's shoulders relaxing when she confirmed that she wasn't putting the baby at risk. "This baby is already a devil. I'm sure he's got all of Bruce's and my bad traits."

"He? So you know the baby's a boy?"

"No. It's just a feeling." She slowly lowered herself on to the sofa, letting Alfred handle the tea pouring.

"Any preference?"

"Healthy." She patted her belly; leaning back and then shifting until she found a comfortable position. "So, the reason you're here? And by zeta beam?"

Lois rolled her eyes, knowing her weak cover was blown. "Feeling a little out of the loop. It's like Clark's off planet and everyone forgets I exist. I only hear from Connor a couple times a month."

"Being a reporter isn't keeping you busy?"

"Busy enough. It's becoming hard for me to cover for Clark's absence. And people are starting to notice Superman's absence." She took a sip of her tea. "Connor's doing his best, but he can't be everywhere at once."

"The League and the Team are doing their best to cover for the six absent members. Unfortunately, the six in question are powerhouses and are the more visible members of the League."

"Have you been following the trial?" Lois ask softly.

"What makes you think I'd have access to that feed?"

"Please. With the tech Bruce has, you can't expect me to believe that you haven't found the alien broadcast for the trial."

Selina smirked behind her cup. "I haven't been following the proceedings. I'm sure it would cost me no end of frustration. Clark's all about truth and justice, expecting that 'good' will win in the end; but it's clear that this entire situation is a setup. Savage set things in motion for some diabolical secret plan. He made sure the six of them were out of the way."

"Any ideas what those plans might entail?"

"He brought the Reach to Earth, which automatically forces out the Green Lantern Corp. I wouldn't be surprised if the Reach's presence will draw someone else here. I am sure that the Light has been sabotaging the Reach's plans to take over the population, but details on the Light's ultimate plans are still sketchy."

"So you're telling me that the Reach aren't a concern?"

"No more than a pest."

Lois commented dryly, "Well, that's not comforting."

"No, no, it's not." Selina glanced over at Alfred. "Has the Team reported in yet?"

"Yes, Madam. Another Beetle has arrived from Mars. They are determining whether the Green Beetle can be trusted."

"How?"

"Miss. Martian."

"Of all the idiotic…" she mumbled, trailing off. "Remind me to talk to Dick when he's here for dinner."

"Of course, Madam."

Lois eyed her. "How many threads are you pulling?"

"A few."

"Need any help?"

"You want the feed to the trial, don't you?"


	10. Chapter 10 - 213 Fix

213 Fix

" _Mijo_ ," Selina's voice sounds in Jaime's ear.

Selina Kyle, how did you gain access to our communication system?

"Child's play, Scarab. _Mijo_ , don't trust Green Beetle."

"Miss. M said he was okay."

"Miss. M can't be trusted with her telepathy right now. Scarab, if you could scan for any external signals to Green Beetle?"

Detecting a Reach signal.

"Should we warn Nightwing?"

"Of course, _Mijo_. He's aware of my concerns. You are a valuable asset. The Reach is willing to do anything to get you back 'on mode'."

"We'll be careful."

"Be safe, _Mijo_ , Scarab."

* * *

"Miss. M was kidnapped by Tigress and Deathstroke." Connor leaned against the hospital wall.

Standing in an empire waist sundress, her pregnancy was well hidden, so she risked the public appearance to speak with La'gaan. Selina studied him. "She's going to be fine."

"I believe you."

"You're not anxious to know the plan?"

"I trust you… and Dick. Whatever secrets you're keeping, you're keeping them for a reason."

She hugged his arm. "You're too trusting, darling."

"Only of you."

"Hmm," she hummed, "now, let me see the fishstick. I'll smack some sense into him."

"I can handle that for you. Wouldn't want you to risk the batling."

"Pfft. I can handle the fishstick." She walked through the door that Connor held open for her.

"I've got to save M'gann!" La'gaan struggled against Nightwing, trying to get out of bed.

"La'gaan, calm down. There's nothing you can do for her in your condition."

"Then what about him?" He looked accusingly at Superboy. "Why isn't he rescuing her? I know you dumped her, but do you really hate her that much?"

Connor growled, "You have no idea what I feel for her!"

"You're right, because I would never abandon her to Kaldur and his flunkies, because that's who took her. Aqua-traitor's personal ninja pal, Tigress!"

Selina stopped within reach of La'gaan and slapped him hard across the face. "Paying attention, fishstick?"

La'gaan was too shocked to react. He stopped struggling and obeyed.

"Good. You are being insubordinate. If this is the kind of behavior that we can expect from you, I'm going to have you removed from the Team." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I questioned your membership on the Team from day one, but Nightwing and Aquaman both vouched for you. Your display here pleases me, because I love to say 'I told you so.'"

He was about to argue with her, but she stopped him. "There's nothing you can say to defend your childish behavior, so save your breath. Nightwing, come along. There's plans to make. No point wasting time on the fishstick. We'll send him back to Atlantis to recuperate and advise Aquaman that his continued membership to the Team is being reevaluated." She left without another word.

Nightwing took a moment to say, "La'gaan, we'll get Miss. M back." He looked down at the cast. "But the condition you're in… you'll be a liability."

Lagoon Boy slumped down in the hospital bed, defeated.

Nightwing and Superboy joined Selina in the hallway.

"A little harsh," Nightwing remarked.

"The fishstick has a thick head. You can't allow insubordination like that. They won't respect you if you do." Selina patted his arm. "He'll be fine. Just like M'gann will be fine."

"I know she will. I'm more worried about Kaldur."

"She'll fix whatever damage she did," she said confidently.

"I take it Kaldur's not actually a traitor," Connor remarked.

"Finding out about his father, it was the perfect opportunity for a deep cover mission." Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry we didn't tell you."

"I understand," he said grimly. "But M'gann believed Kaldur killed Artemis. She'd already been spiraling out of control with her telepathy… faced with her best friend's murderer… she fried his brain."

Selina was sympathetic, but she was practical too. "M'gann knows better. She's been abusing her powers for months now. She shouldn't be going around frying anybody's brain. And now she's learned her lesson in the hardest way possible."

"And hopefully, she'll take this opportunity to fix it." Nightwing patted Connor's shoulder. "She's not alone. Artemis is with her."

"Tigress?" Connor said in surprise.

Nightwing nodded. "Between the two of them, I'm sure they'll get through to Kaldur."


	11. Chapter 11 - 214 Runaways

214 Runaways

Tye woke up as his Long Shadow form dissipated. "Ugh, it happened again. I thought I was dreaming."

"No dream." Blue Beetle landed in front of them. "Trust me. I'm not here to hurt you, but you four need to go back to Star."

"Look, I recognize you." Virgil took a step forward. "I know you're one of the good guys, one of the heroes that save us all from the Reach."

"But, dude, you just don't get it."

"No, Tye. I really do." The suit retracted, revealing his identity as Jaime Reyes. He understood that they didn't want to go back to Star Labs to be lab rats. Working over the alternatives, he said, "New plan. Someone helped me understand my powers. I'll take you to her."

On the way, Blue was contacted by Nightwing to stop Red Tornados raid on Star Labs. "I'm on the runaway teens thing. I'm with them now. I was going to take them to Selina."

Silence reigned for a moment. "Alright. I'll send someone to pick them up, but I really need you at Star Labs right now."

Acquiescing, Jaime flew off after getting the teens promise to stay where they were. Needless to say, the four teens did not listen.

As a team, the five of them were able to save the people inside Star Labs and stop Red Tornado. They drew the attention of the media, but Jaime simply saluted and flew off.

Batgirl arrived with a batcopter to pick up the four teens. "Someone need a ride to Gotham?"

Before they knew it, they found themselves in one of Batman's secondary batcaves.

"Welcome, my darlings," Selina greeted them. "Jaime says you're friends of his."


	12. Chapter 12 - 215 War

215 War

Pressing mute on Cat Grant, Selina set down her teacup. "Well, I guess that explains what Savage was hoping to gain."

"A weapon the size of a small moon?" Alfred set a plate of scones down on the table, before he grabbed to teapot to freshen up the pot. "How would Vandal Savage even know that such a weapon exists?"

"A reasonable question; with no reasonable answer." She tapped a few icons on her tablet to bring up her files. "I wonder if our new helpful friend, Green Beetle, would have information on how to defeat this new weapon."

"Wouldn't Mr. Reyes have access to the same information?"

"Possibly." She keyed in a note to Dick to have him investigate. "How are our new guests doing?"

"Well enough. I believe it may be time for you to make another visit."

* * *

"How are my little darlings doing?" Selina walked into the lounge area of the batcave to find them all sitting around watching television.

"Well enough." Virgil stood and approached her. "I've been practicing in the training room. I think I've got the hang of my powers now."

"Good for you. Have you tried the simulation that I suggested? Test your control while under duress?"

He rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I didn't do so well with that."

"Practice, my darling. Control will keep you and others safe from your powers." She glanced at the others. "And you?"

Tye lounged across the sofa. "I'm not really into the whole powers thing."

"Valid choice, but what happens the next time you fall asleep and Long Shadow decides to take a stroll down Fifth Avenue? You might get away with only stomping a few cars, but you'd definitely be taking the roof off your house." Selina snapped an elastic band at his head. "No one is asking you to be a superhero. We only want you to gain control, so you don't accidentally hurt anyone in the process."

"Can't you find some way to take these powers away?" he whined. "They managed it with Neutron."

"Little secret for you. Neutron's cure arrived from fifty years in the future. Besides, your powers aren't exactly nuclear. Learn some control. I'm sure your grandfather has tried to instill that in you since you were a baby."

Tye punched a pillow, but relented. "Fine. But I'm not responsible for destroying anything in here."

"Would it help you if I asked Jaime to work with you on this?"

"No. I'll be fine." He'd prefer to have some time to work on his powers alone. Less pressure if he didn't have an audience.

Selina's eyes turned to Eduardo. "And you?"

"I'd still prefer a cure." Arms crossed defensively, he sat slumped against his chair. "I didn't ask for this. I don't need this."

She nodded, "No one needs superpowers. I pride myself on not having any. Batman does the same. In fact, he's extremely suspicious of beings with superpowers. Doesn't trust them. You want to know why?"

All Eduardo could do was nod.

"Because he's a paranoid freak and thinks anyone with superpowers can be used against him. He keeps secret files on everybody's weaknesses; and plans in the event that one of them might turn on him in the future. Having superpowers isn't meant to be a treat. It's a burden. Unfortunately, it's now a burden that you carry. You have to take responsibility now and learn to control them." She aimed a threatening finger at him. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She glanced at the last member of the group. "Asami-chan, wakarimasu ku (do you understand)?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Perfect." She clapped her hands. "Let's get to work."


	13. Chapter 13 - 216 Complications

216 Complications

"Green Beetle betrayed us." Nightwing stated the obvious.

"No surprise." Selina laced her fingers together and rested her hands in her lap. "The entire Team has been captured?"

"Except me."

"Arsenal's probably running free on the War World."

"Why would you say that?"

"Kid's traumatized. He'd be the first to bail than risk being captured again." Selina's mind worked through the possibilities. "Get Miss. M. Find Sphere. Then we'll work on getting the Team back."

* * *

"Selina, do I have you to thank for Artemis's new identity, Tigress?" Jade sauntered into the Manor to greet her mentor.

"She may have gotten her inspiration from the two of us." She set down her book. "I take it your mission was a success?"

"Of course. And Crusher didn't have a clue that he was being set up." She leaned against the back of an armchair. "The little Martian is safe; little sis and Aqualad have maintained their cover; and the Light are none the wiser."

"Excellent. Have you let your mom in on the secret?"

"After setting my eyes on her and I knew it was true… yes. I came back and told her."

"Should I look forward to a visit from Paula?"

"She's just happy to know her little girl is still alive."


	14. Chapter 14 - 217 The Hunt

217 The Hunt

Selina looked around at the group in front of her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We owe them," Virgil said confidently. "We can handle this."

She studied them all closely, making sure that they understood what they were about to attempt. "Alright." She pulled out a metal box. "This delightful little contraption is called, Father Box. I _borrowed_ it. Now, all you have to do is ask it to take you where you want to go – War World. From there, you should ask it to help you find Superboy."

Asami took the box. "Arigato."

"Be careful. Stick together. And if shit hits the fan, just ask Father Box to bring you home." She took a step back. "Good luck. Be safe."

"War World, please."

* * *

Selina didn't look up. "Were you able to get it?"

"One War World crystal key." Red Arrow set the case on the table in front of her. "This was a piece of cake for wifey and I." He wrapped his arm around Cheshire's waist.

"Original Roy was running around releasing Mongul to battle against Black Beetle. It was easy enough to use that distraction to grab the crystal. If you wanted us to rescue the kiddies, we probably could have done that too."

Selina smiled. "It's better this way. Nightwing had the rescue under control. Keeping the location of the key is crucial to stopping the Light and whatever plans they have. Without this key, the War World is useless to them."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"What I do with all my stolen treasure." She stood and grabbed the suitcase. "File it away in my secret vault."

"Seriously?" Roy considered the massive power in their control. "We could use the War World to get rid of the Light."

"Better to put this away for someone with a better conscience than us to make that decision." She handed off the suitcase to Alfred. "Now, tell me more about what happened on the War World."

* * *

Selina paid a visit on her baby-Team. Her eyebrow quirked up when she found an unexpected addition. "Arsenal."

"Catwoman?!" He looked at the other four. "She's the one that's been helping you."

"Yes, _she_ has." She walked further into the cave, taking in all the little darlings. "I see you all made it back safely. No major injuries, I assume."

"I'm a little sore." Tye rubbed his chest where it stung the most from all the laser beams.

"A few bumps and bruises, but we'll live." Virgil collapsed down on the sofa. "Hope you don't mind that Arsenal came back with us. Nightwing was being a douche, so we invited him along."

"Nightwing has a habit of being a bit of a fuddy-duddy. Must have learned that from Batman." She circled Arsenal. "He's not always wrong though. Let me guess, the Team accused Arsenal of putting them in danger in order for him to make his own escape."

Ed and Virgil exchanged looks, before Virgil answered, "Well, yeah."

"But you defended him because he helped you guys rescue the Team."

"Yeah," Ed was beginning to think they hadn't done the right thing.

"Understandable. But let me ask you this, would you trust a teammate whose actions put you in danger?"

Virgil glanced at Arsenal. "He didn't do it on purpose though… right?"

"To save himself?" Catwoman stared down young Roy. She cupped his cheek. "You don't know me, but I know the older you really well. You let your anger rule you; your fear. You have to work through all that, accept it or you'll never truly have the trust of your teammates. You'll never belong."

"Maybe I _don't_ want to belong," Arsenal said through clenched teeth.

"Then why seek out the Team to begin with?"


	15. Chapter 15 - 219 Summit

219 Summit

Selina had tapped into Tigress's amulet and watched the live feed of the summit between the Light and the Reach. She had to applaud Kaldur for his theatrics. Humming, she tapped a few keys and transmitted the broadcast to Rimbor where the League stood trial. Hopefully the trial would end more quickly in the League's favor.

Another key stroke and the broadcast was sent to all television stations across the planet.

The Reach would no longer be welcome on Earth.

And more importantly, the Light were exposed.


	16. Chapter 16 - 220 Endgame

220 Endgame

Blue Beetle had been able to destroy the Green and Black scarabs – freeing B'arrzz O'oomm and defeating Black. The Green Lanterns would be escorting the Reach away from Earth to stand trial before the Guardians of the Universe.

The Team and the League were able to neutralize the Reach's MFDs. The final MFD located in the Arctic posed a bit of a challenge, but with the speed of Flash, Impulse, Superman, Captain Marvel and Kid Flash, the chrysalis was also defeated.

The Team and the League convened in Watchtower to celebrate.

Batman stood by the viewing station, staring out at the War World.

Superman stopped beside him. "So, what do you think we should do with that?"

"Without the crystal key, there's no way to activate it; no way to mine the machine for information. The Green Lantern Corp has agreed to assist with dismantling it." He studied the mass weapon of destruction for a moment longer before pivoting on his heel. "Black Canary is in charge. I have some place I have to be."

* * *

Selina stood in the conservatory, tending to the orchids. She smiled as soon as she sensed his presence. "Took you long enough."

Bruce smiled softly, taking in her appearance. "I'm home."

Her eyebrow raised in question when he stopped at the door.

"I'm committing this moment to memory. You look beautiful."

She chuckled. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

"I don't know. My memory's pretty good." He finally approached, pulling her into a gentle embrace. "I missed you."

"It's been a long couple of months."

His hands cupped her belly. "You managed."

"I had help." She rested her hands over his. "A lot of it."

"You're good? And the baby?"

"Both very healthy. You?"

"Glad to be back. Glad I didn't miss everything." He marveled at the thump against his palm.

"Baby missed Daddy too. He's been quiet all morning."

"He?"

"Generic pronoun." She shrugged. "I wanted to be surprised. You can imagine Alfred isn't pleased. He was grumbling the entire time the nursery was being painted yellow and gray."

Bruce could very well imagine Alfred's displeasure. "He likes to be prepared."

"Oh, he is. There's piles of boy and girl clothes. He said he'd just donate whatever wasn't needed." She rolled her eyes at the butler's craziness.

Their reunion was disrupted by her water breaking.

Bruce guided her to the car. "I take it you've been in labor for a while."

"Mild contractions," she brushed his worry away. She slowly lowered herself into the back seat. "There was no need to rush to the hospital."

He grunted. "You could have mentioned it."

"And give your pretty head more time to worry? Pfft. Not likely." She buckled in and waved her thanks to Alfred as he put her labor bag in the trunk.

Bruce went around to the other side to climb in beside her. "Is there something I should worry about?"

Alfred took the driver's seat. "I assure you, sir, that the baby's checkups have all been normal. Mother and baby are in perfect health."

"See?" She patted his thigh in reassurance. "Besides, our baby has perfect timing. Arriving just in time to welcome you home."

The End


End file.
